1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wagon type compact injection molding machine with casters in which inside and outside a base cabinet of the machine, all units and devices required for injection molding are assembled, and which can be manually moved and installed on an arbitrary place.
2. Background Art
The conventional type of compact injection molding machine has a base cabinet formed in larger size than an injection unit and a mold clamping unit in order to ensure footprints for a hydraulic pump and the like, even though the injection unit and mold clamping unit are reduced in size. Such a base cabinet is, however, merely a downsized one of usual structure, and consequently the whole machine including molds is adapted to be moved and installed by hoisting it with a crane in the same way as before, even if it has achieved weight reduction by downsizing.
In a specification of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-20027, an electric type injection molding machine is described which is intended to make it compact in size by making use of the inside of its base cabinet to receive a control unit, a mold temperature regulator and the like, and which is adapted to be movable by using load wheels mounted on the base cabinet. Movement of the molding machine in accordance with this prior art, however, essentially necessitates a guide rail laid down on a floor plate, and hence the movement of machine is exclusively limited to the direction of the rail once the machine has been installed. It is not possible, therefore, to move the machine into any other direction to reinstall it.
In addition, in this prior art molding machine, a plurality of electric servomotors, which drive an injection unit and a mold clamping unit, are all mounted vertically on the upper part of the respective units of the molding machine; this makes the molding machine taller, and higher in the barycenter more than necessary. Further, this prior art molding machine has not yet achieved the size reduction so as to allow easy movement, though it was intended to provide a compact injection molding machine by making use of the inside of base cabinet.
In recent years, molds have also become lightweight so as to be held by hand due to the weight reduction by downsizing, allowing the mold exchange to be performed by manual work. However, since the base cabinet has no footprint for molds thereon, the treatment for mold exchange is more troublesome than that with the aid of an exchange device as before; this creates a problem that mold exchanges at frequent intervals impose burdensome work particularly on female workers.